if only if only the abuse stopped
by peopleknow
Summary: Bella left her mother's because of the abuse so bella goes to charlie's from there so goes to the local school in forks. Her new best friend's name is alice.Alice introduces her to edward but there is one little problem. read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

BPOV

"BELLA!" Renee said yelling as I was getting dressed

"Coming Renee." I yelled back down to her.

"Bella if you do not start fixing breakfast in 5 minutes I'm going to hit you again!"

"Yes ma'am I will be down in a minute" I said walking down the stairs.

My mother was always the abusive type and I had to deal with it ever since my mother divorced my father.

My mom used to be a great person till the divorce affected her. I can still hear the conversation playing back in my head.

"_Renee I'm tired of you pushing me to live closer to the city I'm not going anywhere I love Forks and that's the end of this discussion." Charlie said yelling at Renee._

"_Charlie you know what? I'm tired of this!" My mother pulled out the divorced papers. "I think its time we get a divorce I'm tired of fighting with you and this is affecting Bella! Did you know she cry's every night because she hears us fighting?" Renee said with such force it scared me._

"_Fine! Renee I'm glad we are getting a divorce I'm tired of you yelling at me every day GOODBYE!" my father stormed out of the living room and slammed the font door on his way out. He came back later that night but only to get his stuff._

I went to the kitchen to start making my mother's breakfast I made her favorite eggs with a side of toast.

I was tired of my mom yelling at me and abusing me and I have been saving money to go to Forks so I decided to tell my mother that I'm leaving.

"Mother?" I said setting my mother's breakfast on the kitchen counter.

"Yes Bella?" my mother said annoyed while she was reading the paper

"Mom I'm going to go to Forks I have saved enough money and I called dad and he said it was fine plus he said I can go to the high school there."

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! You are not going anywhere for as long as I'm alive!"

This made me so mad I tried to keep my words calm but she just starting getting on my nerves.

"Yes, I am mother you have abused me way to long and I'm tired of it goodbye mother!"

I grabbed my bag that I had already packed the night before and when out the front door to my

Buick Century and drove off to the airport to go my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

BPOV

As I arrived in Forks my father was at the airport to pick me up.

"Hello Bells" Charlie said as we were walking to the car he seemed real happy to see me.

"Hello father how are you?" He waited to answer me till we got in the car.

"Good, the station has been slow but over all its good." My father is a chief for a police station.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." I said so glad to see my father after so many years.

After we got home I went up to my room to call Angela and tell her to get my car from the airport she agreed.

When I hung up with Angela I went downstairs to get something to eat I was starving from the airplane trip here.

"Dad?" I said getting some cereal out of the cabinet. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen counter trying to pay his taxes.

"Yes, Bells?" Charlie said not really paying attention to me. "When am I starting school?"

"Tomorrow honey." Charlie said staring at me for a moment then getting back to his taxes.

After eating my cereal I washed the dishes and went up to my room.

Father had bought me a CD player so I started listening to Beethoven which was my favorite composer.

When I was done listening to the CD 2 hours had past by so I went downstairs to fix father's dinner.

I made him tacos his favorite he said. When I sat mine and his plates down on the table we started eating.

Dinner was pretty quite until Father asked me how my mother was I just simply said "She is fine."

I told him this only because I did not want him involved with this so called mess between mother and me.

After dinner was done I cleaned up and decided to watch T.V. for a little while. I only watched T.V. for an hour before I started getting tired so I decided it was time to go to bed.

"Dad I think I'm going to go to bed goodnight." I said starting to head upstairs.

"Goodnight sweetie." Charlie said lying on the couch because he had a headache.

As I got my pajamas on and lay on my bed I was thinking if people will like me at this school or will the hate me.

I kept wondering until my eyes slowly closed and started to go into a sweet dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight

BPOV

Charlie drove me to school since I didn't have my car. When we got there I sat there for a moment breathing heavily trying to calm down my nerves.

"Bells do you want me to come with you?" Charlie worries about me to much but that's what I love about him.

"No thanks dad I can find my way." I said starting to get out of the car.

"Ok honey, have fun." Charlie said as I closed the car door "I will, bye dad."

Charlie drove away and I walked inside the school after a few minutes of walking I found the office.

There was a gray haired lady with a name tag that said "Mrs. Turner." I walked to the counter were she was sitting and she looked at me then she said with a smile "How may I help you darling?"

"I'm new here and I'm wondering were I have to go." She looked at her computer and said

"Full name please." She said looking up at me. "Isabella Marie Swan." I said then she looked at her computer then typed a few things after a few seconds she handed me a piece of paper "Here is you schedule." She said the returning to her computer "Thank you" she looked up for a second

"Your welcome." and returned to her work.

As I was walking trying to figure out were the classes were I guess I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone and my binder fell.

"I'm so sorry I should have watched were I was going." I said as I was bending down to get my binder but a hand stopped me I looked up and I saw a guy a very handsome guy I might say.

His eyes were topaz and his hair was like a model it was a rusty brown color it looked very good with his pale face.

"Its ok I should have moved but I didn't see you I should be the one apologizing." He handed me my binder. I thanked him.

"Do you know were history is?" I asked him. "Yes it's down two doors on your right."

I thanked him and we when our separate ways. I stepped into history class and the teacher stopped his lesson and I said "I'm Isabella I'm your new student."

"Oh yes, Miss Swan take the empty seat next to Alice." And points to the empty seat next to the girl.

I took the seat and the teacher continued on with his lesson. "Hello I'm Alice." The girl said who sits next to me.

"Hello I'm Bella" I said to Alice she was very beautiful she had short black hair with green eyes and wonderful smile. "Well, nice to meet you Bella." She said "nice to meet you too Alice" and I went on listening to the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

BPOV

A week later

As I was walking to lunch Alice came up to me with the biggest smile she had.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you would like to sit with me today at lunch." I had the nicest feeling in my stomach because Alice and I were starting to become friends.

"Sure Alice I will be there in a minute I just have to pick up my science paper first."

"That's fine Bella see you there." Alice said walking towards the cafeteria.

As I walked into the cafeteria after I got my science paper which I got an A on I saw Alice and someone I have seen before.

"Hey Alice." I sat down and put my books next to me.

"Hey Bella I want you to meet someone this is my brother Edward." She said pointing to the guy next to her. I remember him he was the one who I bumped into the first day of school.

"Hello Edward." I was just staring at him he was just so handsome in a mysterious way.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again." Well I guess he remembered.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Alice said confusingly

"Not really I accidentally bumped into her a week ago." Edward said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Well then you two know each others names now." Alice was laughing at her own little joke.

"I guess we do." I said.

I, Edward, and Alice were talking all through lunch till the bell rung.

"Bye Alice bye Edward." I said before I walked out of the cafeteria. As I was walking to gym Gerard one of my friends came up to me "Hey Bella do you want to go get some coffee with me?"

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do." He had a huge smile on his face he said goodbye and walk away.

Gerard is cute but a brother cute he has a baby face with blonde hair a little past his shoulders.

As I finished Gym I met Gerard in the parking lot.

"Hey Gerard which coffee shop do you want to go to?"

"How about Hartman's cafe is that ok?" He said as we went to his car. He had offered to drive me since I didn't have a car I said yes and I called Charlie telling him Gerard was dropping me off at the house later.

"Hartman's is fine." We got in the car and drove to the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight

BPOV

As we went inside Gerard bought me a cup of coffee and we sat by a window in the café.

"Bella I have been meaning to ask you something?" he looked at me with nervousness in his eyes.

"What is it Gerard?" He breathed deeply and stared at me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" Well he finally said what was on his mind but I did not see that coming.

"Um…Gerard I'm sorry but I don't like you the way you think you are like a brother to me and I don't want to push the relationship any farther.

"Oh…I get it that fine." We drank our coffee in silence then left.

We arrived at my house and I got out of the car. "Goodbye Gerard."

He looked at me with his sad light blue eyes "Goodbye Bella." I closed the car door and he took off.

**The next day…**

I arrived at school the next day with my used 2005 Acura that Charlie had surprised me with yesterday.

I walked to my first class which was history and along the way I saw Edward with a blue shirt and a pair of jeans his hair was messy but it looked cute on him.

"Hi Edward." He looked at me with his wonderful smile

"Hello Bella how are you today?" he asked walking with me to class.

"Good, how about you?" I asked

"Better now that I get to talk to you." He laughed

I arrived at history Edward and I said goodbye and I took my seat next to Alice.

"Hi Bella you want to sit with us at lunch again?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Alice." She made a huge smile and we started taking notes.

After my fifth period class I went to lunch but this time when I got to the table a girl was sitting by Edward.

She said something to Edward and they kissed.

"Hi Bella this is my girlfriend Tessa." Well he has a girlfriend that's nice she seems nice.

"Hello Bella." She said sweetly. "Hello Tessa." She smiled a quick smile then went back to Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight

BPOV

**Three weeks later…**

Edward is now closer to me then ever we are like best friends besides Alice and I.

Tessa is a nice person but has major trust issues she does not like Edward hanging out with me at all.

"Hey Bella you want to skip lunch and go to Bella Luna's to eat because I don't know about you but I'm getting sick of cafeteria food." Edward said.

"Sure I love Bella Luna's and the cafeteria food does suck." I smiled and I told him I'd meet him there.

As I arrived to Bella Luna's Edward was sitting at a table drinking coke and he ordered me tea.

"Well hello there Miss Swan." I laughed. "Well hi there Mr. Cullen" We both laughed and I sat down.

"Bella you always have ways to make me laugh." I smiled. "That's what I'm here for!"

"You are one of a kind that's for sure."

"Well thank you." He came and sat by me and we talked about stuff like our parents and our life the next thing you know Edward was close to me and I felt his cold breathe on my face. He leaned closer and he kissed me I refused at first but then I just gave up and I loved that one moment that lasted of the passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I should have never done that." He paid the check quickly then left.

Later at school I went to go find him. I later spotted him with Tessa I hide in the corner and listened to the conversation.

"Tessa please understand I like you but this can't go on I just need time to think. Edward said. Let's just say Tessa was not very happy at that moment.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Tessa stood up and started screaming.

"Well…yes I am Tessa I just need time." Edward said in a calm voice.

"WHO IS IT? YOU WOULD NOT JUST BREAK UP WITH ME FOR ANY REASON! IS IT BELLA!?" Tessa said still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What if it is?"

Tessa was to upset she started crying and ran far away from Edward as she could.

Why would Edward breakup with Tessa because of me.

"Edward why would you do that to her?" He said four words that made my heart leap. "Because I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

BPOV

"YOU WHAT?" this was freaking me out a little.

"I said I love you I want to be with you and it made me angry but sad every time I was with Tessa instead of you." Edward said holding my hand with his light touch.

I took my hand out of his "I'm sorry but I can't." I ran as fast as I could but before I knew it I was falling. Apparently I had tripped on a branch that was on the sidewalk I waited for the pain to come but it never did.

I looked up and there was Edward holding me up he smiled at me.

"Clumsy Bella." Was all he said before he kissed me again.

I broke the kiss. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Silly Isabella I was right behind you the whole time." He said before letting me go.

"I ran to come after you and I caught you before you fell."

"I looked back when I was running and you were way behind me."

"Just don't worry about it Bella."

I walked away but before I could get away farther a hand grabbed my lightly on my arm.

"Please Bella I can't live without you! I can't live without your touch, your perfume smell, and mostly your eyes and smile."

"Edward you can live without me I don't want to be the cause of you and Tessa breaking up."

"Tessa and I are not together and you were not the only reason for our breaking up so there is no reason to feel guilty for what happened."

"Edward I just need to think." I said walking away.

"Please Bella! Please."

What was I thinking walking away from Edward he was what I looked forward to everyday he was perfect for me and I was about to mess it up.

I turned around and saw his face it was like his heart was shattered to a million pieces. I ran to him his arms waiting to greet me and kissed him for as long as I could.

"I love you Edward I always will."

"I love you too Bella."

**Charlie's house later that night…**

"Dad I'm home."

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

"It was a very good day!" I smiled happily.

"Well what happened?"

I went to my room before I could answer Charlie and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Then I went back down stairs to see Charlie's reaction.

When I got down there his mouth was wide open and his face was expressionless.

"Dad are you ok?"

"You have a what now?"

"I have a boyfriend." I said sitting next to him.

"Who may I ask is it?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Oh well that changes every thing he is a nice boy I'm glad you found someone like him.

"Well thanks daddy! I'm going to do my homework then go to bed goodnight."

"Goodnight Bells."

I took a shower, and then I did my algebra, then as I lay down my eyes slowly closed and I drifted to sleep.

"_Edward!" I said staring up at him. "Why am I in a wedding dress?"_

"_To start your new life with me because I cant live without you."_

"_Edward I don't want to get married right now."_

"_But honey you already said "I do." And I really think you meant it._

"_Well I guess it is too late now and I do love you so I guess we are married."_

"_I guess we are." He laughed _

I woke up with the dream still stuck in my head.

I fell back asleep because I knew it was just a dream…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

When I got to school the next morning I saw my gorgeous man sitting on the bench smiling as he caught my gaze. Someone was with him, a tall, muscular, guy who had the same eyes Edward had. I walked to Edward and smiled kissing his cheek then he wrapped his arm around me and it made me relax. "Bella this is my brother Emmett." Emmett held out his hand in a friendly greeting "It's nice to meet you Bella." I took his hand "It's nice meeting you too." We all walked to our first period and got through the class easily since it was an easy subject then after Edward walked up to me as I was getting stuff out of my Locker. "Bella do you want to come to meet the family today?" I opened my eyes wide but didn't let him see "Um…sure why not." He smiled brightly and kissed me gently "Alright we'll go after school." After he said that he walked off to his next period. The hours flew by and before you knew it we were heading to his car to go to his Parent's house. "We will come back for your car after the visit." He held the car door open for me and I slid in buckling my seat belt then he got to his side and started the car. He drove deep into the woods following a small gravel path until reaching a beautiful large house with 3 cars sitting in the huge driveway then parked and go out coming to my side and opening the door, he held out his hand softly "Come on Hun" I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed his hand getting out of the car. He held onto my waist as we entered the doorway, the inside looked open and had a warm happy feeling to it with tall ceiling and wood floor with expensive looking furniture. As we walked into the family room I saw Alice's face light up "Bella!" She ran and hugged me tightly as I giggled. "Well hello to you too Alice." She loosened her grip and looked up to me smiling then she let go and kissed Edward's cheek "Hello brother." She hugged him and sat back on the couch "Hello Alice" He laughed and sat us on the couch with him at my side. "Mom! Dad! Bella's here!" Alice yelled and before you knew it a man and women walked down the stairs and came to sit next to Alice. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella." The woman smiled at me with a sweet smile. He long brown hair and slim figure matching her brown dress she was wearing. "Yes Bella it's a pleasure." The man smiled as well with his nice smile. He was wearing a doctor coat and basic uniform with blonde hair looking only about 25. "Hello." I smiled the best I could trying not to hide in Edward's arms. "This is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." Edward said keeping me close. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said nervously but calmly. "Well Bella, Edward seems very happy with you and you seem like a sweet girl, if you will excuse me I must get back to the Hospital a patient is having heart problems and I need to get back, Goodbye Bella I hope to see you another time." He smiled one last time before leaving. "I also need to leave for a few, the garden is still unfinished, Edward sweetie if you need me I will be outside and if you and Bella get hungry there is leftover pasta in the fridge. Goodbye Hunny it was nice to meet you." She hugged me softly and left. Emmett walked in the living room from the kitchen. "Hey Bella" He sat beside Alice on the couch and she snuggled to him like a little girl. "Hello Emmett."

"Hey Bella want to come see my room? it's got game systems and everything."

I got excited since I never really played video games and it would be cool to see what he has. "Sure! Edward do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." He let me up and I followed Emmett to his room. His door was wide open and you could see all the games on a huge self with CDs and DVDs. He had every kind of Game station you could imagine and about 10 controllers. He closed his door and smirked. "So what do you think?"

"It looks amazing." I swirled around the large open room seeing posters of the newest movies out and a flat screen TV on his wall. He came next to me and touched my waist and instantly froze up abit. "Yes, it is amazing but I think you look more amazing." He winked and a shiver went down my back. "Thank you." Was all I said before starting to head out the door but a hand stopped me. "Bella I don't want you to leave just yet." He pulled me back and pushed me back into his king sided bed with Victorian gothic type bed sheets. "Bella my brother doesn't deserve you, you are to innocent and he has never had anyone so….beautiful." He kissed me lying on top of my body rubbing my sides. "Emmett stop please, Edward is who I want."

"Oh we will change that." He took off his pants not letting me up and touched his hands up my skirt.

"Edward help!" I screamed and Emmett slapped me hard.

"Shut up Bella and just relax." He sat on me and starting taking off my skirt. Before he could get to my shirt Edward ripped open the door and ripped Emmett off of me and slammed him to the wall. "Emmett what do you think your doing?!"

"You don't deserve her! She needs me!" Emmett said pushing Edward to the floor.

I got up and looked at Emmett sternly "I do not need you nor do I want you."

"Well it looks like she has made her choice Emmett." Edward flipped Emmett over and slammed him to the floor, Edward grabbed me and took me out of the house.


End file.
